For example, television receivers that include NR (noise reduction) circuits exist. In such a television receiver, an NR circuit removes noise from image data.
Furthermore, a television receiver is provided with a knob for adjusting brightness (luminance), etc., and a user is allowed to adjust the brightness of a screen, etc. to a desired level by operating the knob.
With regard to NR circuits, generally, a knob for adjusting a parameter that affects processing therein is not provided. Thus, noise is not necessarily removed suitably for all users. More specifically, for example, the S/N (signal/noise) ratio of an image received by a television receiver is usually degraded as the distance from a broadcasting station becomes longer. However, a conventional NR circuit performs the same processing regardless of the S/N ratio of an image.
Furthermore, even if a knob for adjusting a parameter that affects processing in the NR circuit is provided, a user has to operate the knob and set the parameter so that noise will be removed appropriately, which causes a sense of laboriousness for the user.